


Plimpy Soup

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #647: Snape’s Bestiary - the Plimpy.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plimpy Soup

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #647: Snape’s Bestiary - the Plimpy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Plimpy Soup

~

“You didn’t have to come,” Harry whispered as they sat in Luna’s cottage.

“Her article was instrumental in my getting acquitted.” Severus inclined his head. “I pay my debts.” 

“Okay.” Harry cleared his throat. “But Luna’s idea of lunch can be…different.”

“I’m sure it’ll be—” Severus raised an eyebrow as the kitchen door flew open and Luna emerged carrying bowls fun of lumpy, viscous fluid. 

“Here we are!” Luna sang. 

As she set a bowl before him, Severus wrinkled his nose. 

Harry bit his lip. “What’s this, Luna?” 

“Plimpy soup. It’s Daddy’s recipe.” Luna smiled. “Enjoy.” 

Severus sighed. “Quite.” 

~

“How’d you come up with that?” asked Harry as they left. “You’re brilliant!” 

Severus smirked. “I’ve my moments.” 

Harry shook his head. “Thank Merlin!” He shuddered. “I love Luna, but sometimes—”

“She’s very like her father.” Severus’ smirk widened as Harry’s stomach grumbled. “Evidently I should feed you.” 

“As long as it’s not Plimpy soup.” Harry grinned. “And we should probably get some Plimpies as pets since that’s why we told Luna we couldn’t eat them.” 

“I’m sure the merpeople will provide us with some.” Severus extended his hand. “So. Roberto’s?” 

“Italian? Definitely.” Harry took his hand. “Lead the way.” 

~


End file.
